A New Life and Healing
by BlackShuriken
Summary: The sequel to Lost then Found but not Healed read first. D and Randall have admitted their love and returned to the human world together. But it's far from a fairytale ending. Now they have to slowing work Randall into being accepted by humans. Easier said then down when he is a 12 foot reptilian like purple monster.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life and Healing**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

**Shame shame on me for being so late with this, but I have been busy with other things. Now I know that this is short, but it is like the prologue and recap of what has happened and what has been going on. Now to understand it is very wise to read Lost then Found but not Healed. **

**I am still looking for a beta….**

Chapter 1

XXXX

Chapter 1

XXXX

For the last hour she had been lying on a blanket under a huge oak tree in the side yard reading. She had propped himself up against the trunk and took to 'alone studying time'. Tests galore and she was also studying for the National Technician examination and the State board Examination. She grumbled to herself as she gnawed on her pencil and wrote notes. It was mid April and it was her favorite time of the year. She could breath easy and it was very pleasant.

She yawned and then stretched. The smell of the fresh grass, rich earth, and gentle wildflowers invaded her senses, and under it, was the smell of settled algae infested water and rotting plant life. It was something that after being trapped in the Monster World for almost half a week, she'll never take for granted again. In fact…. she was allowing herself to be more in touch with her roots and let her hair down so to speak.

She then pushed said hair back over her shoulders the rich light auburn red catching in the sun and made it flare redder for a second. Her eyes then turned back to the book in front of her and she began to read and write notes again.

She didn't, however see the 12 ½ foot blended monster twist down form the low branches of the oak tree. He had moved carefully through the limbs and the tender young leaves and the gray Spanish moss to creep up on her. He blended from being 'invisible' to his lovely smoky purple and other rainbow of colors. His wide and flat face then split into a evil grin. Sharp white jagged teeth flashed in bone crushing jaws.

He chuckled to himself and he moved in, his long flexible body that could twist in almost 90-degree angles twisted around and he began to slowly approach her. All most three and a half years scaring humans and plus his natural ability to do so…sneaking up on her wasn't hard.

He waited until she put the pencil down and he then crouched and waited until she pushed her hair back again. He got distracted for a second but then refocused and then…..

He sprung.

He grabbed her and she let out a surprised shriek that sent thrills though him and they both rolled.

She then growled in annoyance and used her stocky body and wiggled away, but he only laughed and got her down again and she tried to get away but he just pinned her his long body pressed against her side and six of his eight limbs held her down. She fought him until she gave up, her breath rattling in her chest; stopping only because her asthma made it had to breath. She glared up at him. "Passe a slap, Randall…what has gotten into you…I'm trying to study."

Randall Boggs grinned at her, "I thought you could use a break."

"Well…I only have like three weeks until the tests and I want this to be my last year of school." She snapped, in a grumpy mood.

Randall only smiled at her still. He kissed her lips lightly, "Been there…done that. Trust me…you need a break if you was starting to doze off."

"I…" she then sighed, "fine…let me up then."

Randall let go of her and backed off as she sat up. He closed the thick book. "So, think you going to graduate this year?"

She sighed. "I don't know Randall…I was supposed last year….but I didn't make it."

Randall touched her hair and then shoulder. "I think you will, Danielle."

"I hope so Randall. I'd hate to think that all that money and time was wasted for nothing." she looked down at her book and then back up at him. "So….is it fixed or do I have to buy a new one?"

Randall blanched some. "Well…. the carburetor is shot…you can buy a new carburetor and I can put it in or…"

Danielle chuckled softly, "And you want me to get a new lawn mower so you can tear that one apart."

Randall gave her a sly smirk. "You know me too well."

"Yes, I do. I have to beat you with that monster be gone stick to keep you away from my truck."

"A truck that it on it's last leg."

"A truck that I love. How bad is the lawn mower?" Danielle flicked a bug off her arm.

"The left wheel is loose, the rope is fayed, and I can't tell what color it used to be it's so rusty…."Randall was just about to go on when Danielle clamped a hand over his lips.

"Alright…. I get it…." She sighed, "Alright…you can have it…I'll get a new one."

Randall smirked at her, "You really do keep your nose stuck in a book don't you?"

"Oh ha ha…. I'm too busy working, going to school, studying so that I can finally graduate next month. Plus…mowing in the humidity…it can kill…I usually pay Michael to mow."

"And now you have my free labor huh?" Randall twisted so that he was laying on his back staring at her.

Danielle rolled her eyes and poked his belly. "Don't deny that you don't love it."

Randall twisted a little a chuckle escaping his lips. "I do. I actually do."

Danielle then grinned. "Good. There is a hole in the roof of the barn that needs fixed tomorrow…" she then burst into giggles at his look.

XXX

That night it was the same as it had been for the past three and a half months. Danielle stopped studying about 8 and then either her or Randall would make dinner and then after the kitchen was cleaned up, they sat down and watched TV or played chess.

It had bee awkward at first. The first few days after they came back from the Monster World and getting stated in the relationship that they both had agreed on. Danielle had been more then glad that Randall had agreed to come back. Though he was a free monster in his home world, he had wanted to start over and Danielle suggested that he start over with her.

He had noting left for him there and he had seen that he could have a new life else where and with her. So getting a few of his things, when it was safe to send Danielle back home, he called the truce with James Sullivan and slipped through with her.

That's when it turned awkward. Though they had admitted that they loved each other and had even slept together before that, they were still unsure how to proceed.

They began to get things in order and slowly grew closer until Danielle was the one that broke the barrier. She had taken him into her bedroom and form there after reminding him that the first time had been while they had been drunk at Mardi Gras. They slowly begin to pick things up both slightly shy, but Danielle had took the lead and soon Randall had shed his uncertainly and they then came to together as lovers.

After that night they begin to test the boundaries in the relationship. They loved each other but with any relationships they had their ups and downs.

But despite that they settled in a start of life. While Danielle went to school and work Randall would stay at the house. He got bored easily but the weather soon turned come March and he began to go outside more and more. To help 'earn' his way, Randall soon took to working around the house. He had found her old lawn mower and with his never ending curiosity in the human's engines and machines he had begin looking it over studying it. It had been then he had found out what was wrong with it and Danielle who hated to spend a lot of money was hesitant in buying a new one though she needed one.

She had finally gave in that day and Randall was smug all night at the battle he won.

He sniggered at her as she crawled into bed beside him.

Danielle glared at him. "Do you _want _to sleep on the couch?"

"No, but I never thought you to be so much like a Scrooge with your money." He snickered at her.

"I am not a Scrooge…am I?"

Randall nodded grinning at her in the dark. "You are…I've been after you for almost a month about that mower. You needed a new one."

Danielle snorted, "I told you…. I can't mow the grass…. not by the time I usually have the time. Last time I mowed…. I was on oxygen for the rest of the day."

Randall then reached out and brushed her hair back and then pressed his crest against her cheek. "It's ok. I'll take care of it."

Danielle sighed feeling bad. "Look…I'm sorry I've been snappy for the past month…. but I got all those tests…."

He then kissed her silencing her. "I know Danielle. I don't mind…really I've been where you are."

She nodded and then snuggled down into the bed and allowed Randall to pull her closer, burring his large flat head into her longer hair. They both began to relax and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life and Healing**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

**Now to understand it is very wise to read Lost then Found but not Healed. **

**Second chapter yay! Randall's only being mischievous with his little pranks. Like Danielle realized in the first story. He's not the type that should be allowed to be bored.**

**And thank you to my wonderful of an angel **

Chapter 2

XXXX

Randall was up on the roof of the barn the next day. He was sweating up a storm with the sun beating down on him, but all in all he didn't mind. He was earning his keep and Danielle never asked for more than he could handle. He placed the new board down over the hole and put the last nail into place. He then wiped his sweat away and easily crossed the wooden roof of the old barn. He slipped up into a tree and crossed over into the swap that way. It was mid-April and alligator breeding season was in full swing. Though they usually stayed deeper in the swamp and away from the house, Danielle assured him, she did admit that she had seen a young one walk across her yard from time to time.

Being able to easily climb trees and stick to any surface, he had no trouble moving through the swamp by way of the tress. He moved high and would stop and look around and then move on. He was heading in a straight line following a path on the ground that had been worn down by Danielle and her family through the years.

He was making his way towards the glinting shimmer of water in the distance. He liked to go out there along the edges of the swamp and perch in the trees along the water's edge. Once there he hung in the tree on a strong branch, looking down into the still, greenish-brown water. He shuddered to think what was swimming under there.

Randall's head shot up when he heard the idling of a boat approaching. He blended easily and stayed still. The boat came into view with one male human aboard. He stopped under the tree that Randall was sitting in and cut the engine. He then looked around; keen, experienced eyes knowing what he was looking for. He took a long pole and checked the depth of the water around the bank, then slipped into the water, the muddy liquid coming up to his chest. He then took a deep breath and sank under the water.

Randall then knew what the man was doing. He was hand fishing for the big catfish that were nesting in the mud along the banks. Randall glanced into the boat and grinned, seeing three large catfish. They were gasping for air in the bottom of the boat. Randall acted fast. He waited until the human came up for air and disappeared again. He then twisted, hand latching onto the branch as he lowered himself down and picked up the biggest catfish. He pulled the rope from its mouth and dropped it into the water, releasing it.

He twisted back up into the branches just as the human came up with another fish. He tossed it into the boat and then climbed up into it. He then looked down at the flopping fish, his expression one of confusion that despite his success, he was still only in possession of three instead of four.

Randall chuckled as he made his way back to the house, the strains of curses echoing behind him.

XXXx

So… D… When do I get to meet Mr. Mystery Man?" Lissette Miller asked as she sat down beside Danielle in the library.

Danielle groaned. "This again? I told you. He's always busy. Traveling back and forth and when he's down here… well…we want to spend as much time as possible together."

"But will it kill you to take a few minutes to let us meet?" Liss pouted as she opened her books.

Danielle sighed and laid her pencil down. "Look Liss….there's a lot going on. Maybe after graduation…I'll talk to him…"

"Well…why is it so hard?" Liss asked with a hurt look in her black eyes.

"It's complicated, Liss. Now please…we need to study." Danielle looked down at her books. She glanced at Liss through the corner of her eye. Liss was getting harder and harder to turn away. Right now all Randall was, was a voice on the phone. He had yet to really talk to her mother, as Danielle was shielding him as much as she could from the woman's slicing tongue. Liss, he talked to on and off, but hid when she and her boyfriend came over.

Danielle sighed as she worked on her final essays and studied for next month's tests. She'd have to talk to him about this. Liss may have 'met' him, but she believed he was in costume. How would she handle the fact that Randall Boggs, her boyfriend and lover, was actually a purple, eight-limbed reptilian monster from an alternate world?

Danielle sighed again and picked up her pencil and began to write.

XXX

Danielle's hands roamed playfully over Randall's colorful back. They came to his side and her fingers caressed the sensitive area. He squirmed, wriggling back and forth.

"You're ticklin' me," he complained.

She giggled. "Complain, complain," she teased. She was alongside his long back as he lay on his belly stretched out on the bed. She stopped however and pressed more firmly, massaging as she moved to his narrow shoulders. He sighed, laying his head down on the bed. He inhaled the scent of the sheets; Danielle's spicy aroma mixed with his own musk. He felt her hair tickle the back of his neck before her lips brushed his head, and shivered with contented pleasure. No one had ever made him feel so relaxed, so happy. She moved her fingers to his side, deliberately tickling him again.

With a mischievous grin, he rolled over, spilling her off his back.

"Hey!" she cried, laughing. She landed on the bed and Randall pulled her into an embrace.

She made him feel normal. Almost made him forget about what had happened in his life in Monstropolis and after his banishment. She seemed to love his scaly skin, and everything else about him, with the way she touched him so casually in passing and smiled. Laughter and delight shone in her face when she straddled him playfully, pretending to pin him down.

It was the way she looked at him; the way she touched him without flinching, without a hint of hesitation. Like she couldn't see his scales, his differences, or as if they didn't matter.

Even their fights and fusses stimulated the senses and made them wiser.

Their personalities clashed some—she being caring, calm, and rational while he was spirited, active, and hotheaded. And yet there were times when the roles reversed and he became her more patient half.

Together they were a combination of 'dynamic' and 'time bomb'. He loved it; in particular her fussing at him for his troublemaking ways, as she called it. Danielle was endlessly frustrated with him about the junk he went scavenging for and brought back. He tore apart engines and put them back together just to tear them apart again.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Danielle asked as she rolled over on her belly. She let out a groan as Randall began to rub her shoulders. His strong, large, rounded finger tips dug in and the velvet ridges brushed over her skin.

"Just thinking about the engine bits out in the barn."

"That's it?! The machines?!" she turned to look at him in annoyance.

Randall laughed at her. "I was thinkin' about how much of a tantrum you threw."

"Think of it from my point of view. My barn filled to the brim with junk," she then yelped when he dug into a tight bundle of nerves at her shoulders.

"They might be of some use," he said as he moved over her and dug deeper into her shoulders.

Danielle's eyes tightened in pain. He wasn't hurting her on purpose. Her shoulders and neck were so tense from stress and hunching over her books. He pressed harder and she yelped again, but soon she relaxed under him and the touches grew softer. She shivered with contented pleasure. "Just keep them out of the yard please… that's all I ask."

Randall chuckled, "Will do. Like I said, they might come in handy," he pressed harder as his thumbs worked magic on her back, shoulders and neck.

"Well…it's not like you're building a motorcycle…" she groaned.

Unseen by her, Randall let out an evil grin. He was building something and she wouldn't see it until he had all that he needed and it was finished. He then leaned down and used his wide mouth and crest to push her head into the position he wanted it before his lips pressed to the nape of her neck. Two months into their relationship, and he wasn't so shy any more.

Randall grinned in pleasure when he felt her shudder under him.

"You're distracting me…"

"So I am," he laughed. Then he did it again.

Danielle sighed. She had meant to talk to him about possibly meeting Liss after graduation. But this was feeling too good and she didn't want the stress to come back. She gritted her teeth as he kissed the nape of her neck again, feeling his soft scaly lips and his hands still rubbing her back. She groaned. Damn it. She'd talk to him tomorrow. Danielle turned and took him in her arms and pressed her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life and Healing**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

**Now to understand it is very wise to read Lost then Found but not Healed. **

**Third chapter yay! **

**WhipOfLightHeartOfSword is such a wonderful person.**

XXXX

_I will talk to him tonight...I will talk to him tonight…_those were the thoughts running through Danielle's mind as she washed the dishes. _I had said I was procrastinator__, but this is sad. _She sighed and rinsed the coffee mugs.

It was two days after she had talked to Liss about her meeting Randall. So much could go wrong… and Danielle could lose Randall;something that sent a sharp pain through her chest just thinking about it. She had never thought she could grow this attached and be this much in love with a man. She curled her lip in a half smile. She could only hope that it didn't make her brain like mush.

"Danielle?" Randall had softly padded into the kitchen behind her.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the dishes as he slid a few arms around her waist, spinning her around. Danielle gave him an annoyed look and flicked water and soapsuds at him from her wet fingers. "Washin' dishes here!"

"Don't you mean 'warshing'?" he teased.

"No…I mean washin'….I mean washing! Stop it Randall… I'm not in the mood," Danielle turned partway away but Randall didn't let her completely turn away.

"What's wrong? You have been rather lost in your thoughts, and not in a way that has anything to do with your studies." Randall's large green eyes stared at her.

Danielle looked away and then back at him. "Liss wants to fully met you…."

She saw a flicker there, the flicker of uncertainty. She stood very still, not quite pulling away, but not leaning comfortably into his embrace either.

"Do you want to meet her? It's, like, one step away to branching out…?" she asked softly.

"Well…we did talk about this…and I want…" the words froze in his throat but he swallowed hard, pushing past the fear. "I… I want to take this—_us—_further… No more hiding."

Danielle smiled briefly "Randall…really?"

He nodded, his fronds bobbing slightly.

Her smile faded. "I…" She laid her hands on his warm scaly chest "I _want you_ to, but…"

"But what?" he strove to keep his voice steady. "Tell me why you don't want me to meet 'em. Are… are you ashamed of me? Ashamed to be with a monster?"

"No!" Her response was so fervent he believed her. "It's…"

"Danielle…we've got to talk this out. Why don't you want to me to meet her, or possibly your family?"

"I want you to, but..." she turned, feeling at a loss for words to tell him her fears. She was supposed to be strong and not need a man to lean on.

He came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. They felt tense and hard under his fingers. He drew her close to his chest but she didn't relax, just held herself stiff. He tried rubbing her shoulders, massaging them with firm strokes, but she twisted away. Randall let his hands fall to his sides and sighed.

"Danielle, what's _wrong?_" Pain and anger rose in his chest, making him want to lash out; making him want to hurt. "You're pushing me away. You say you care about me, but when your friends and family come up you avoid it all costs! You _are_ ashamed to be with me."

"That's not true!" she spun around to face him, stung.

"Why the hell not then" yelled Randall. "We've together for, like… six months! Two, as a couple. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not _you_, Randall," her hazel eyes stared into his, pleading for understanding.

"Obviously it _is_ me," he snapped, turning away. "Asking to meet your friends and family? Talking about going deeper; the future? I thought you _loved_ me," he whispered, hating the pleading, the _weakness_ in the way he said it. They were both still new to this, each having pasts that only contained failed relationships. They loved each other, but the 'species' differences were proving to be a strain.

"I do," her voice was quiet and serious. "Randall, I _love_ you. You know you're more than a friend to me…You're more and mean more then anythin' I have evea known… but…" her careful way of speaking was slipping and her Cajun backwater accent was slipping through more as she grew more upset.

"Then tell me _why_."

"I…" her hesitation was too much and he fired at her.

"Is it because you are ashamed?! Because you want me to stay hidden out here—your own personal pet monster?" Randall snarled.

Danielle's eyes widened as the words stung her and her own rare temper rose. "Dôn be so coo-yôn! Ah nevea forced ya to come! Dônya blame dis on me!" she snapped.

Randall's eyes narrowed. "Then why don't ya? Don't I matter?"

"Of course ya _matta_! Is just…"

Randall snarled and in a huff turned toward the door. He pulled it open and then glared back at her, his own temper pushing away all reasoning and listening ability.

"No…dat _dôn matta_ at all!" his Northern-accented voice mocked her. Then he stormed out and slammed the door.

"Ah _dôn _want ya to meet them cuz ah afraid ya'd be taken away from me..." Danielle whispered, and then began to sob. Bread, her old dog, came up to her and licked her bare feet.

Randall stood for a moment on the porch. His ears just caught the sound of her muffled sobs as he broke into a run, heading toward the barn—to the cold metal he always felt at home tinkering with.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I am so so so so so sorry! I had the worse case of writer's block tat I have ever had.**

**But with no further ado…the chapter!**

**Warning, slight mature make up scenes.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

**Chapter 4**

XXXX

Danielle stared at the note less pages and textbooks, blinking back tears as she remembered the fight that she and Randall had a last night. They hadn't talked since then. He spent all night out in the barn as she cried herself to sleep in bed, only Bread and Butter for company. When she had gotten up that morning, coffee had been made, but Randall was nowhere in sight. When she finished her breakfast and coffee and then grabbed her bag and keys, she had headed out to the old truck. She looked to the barn where she knew he was. She saw a pair of green eyes starring at her and then they disappeared. Danielle had closed her eyes tight in pain and then got in the truck and drug herself through the day.

She was now back at the library to do her studying, though she couldn't think, all she could think of was the fight and struggle hard on not to fall apart.

"D? What's wrong suga?" Liss sat down next to her friend. All day she had noticed that Danielle was miserable.

Danielle shook her head. "Nothin'…" Her voice cracked.

"D, Hon, you was always a terrible liar…"

The tears then fell. "Liss…I…I screwed it all up!" her head then fell into her hands and she cried out what happened, leaving out why she was scared that Randall could be taken away. The fact that he wasn't human at all.

Liss listened and then wrapped Danielle into a hug and held her tight. "Oh Danielle…why would he be taken away? Is he some escaped convict?"

Danielle laughed despite herself. "No…he…" Danielle looked up at Liss. "Did you ever believe in monsters?"

Liss looked her strangely, "Danielle…we live in Louisiana the most ghost infested state in the US…most everyone believes in a ghost or two…and monsters…well why not?"

"What would you do if you met one?" Danielle asked carefully.

"It depends…is he going to eat me?" Liss smirked.

Danielle again laughed before she could help it. "No…"

"Then he's a friendly monster….hmm ask if he's single?" Liss cracked as she began to laugh.

"Liss! I'm serious!" Danielle snapped.

"So am I. Men are monsters anyway…some just look more monsterly then others." Liss pulled out a piece of gum and began to chew it.

Danielle stared at her and then began to gather her things up. "Forget it…I got to get home," she mumbled.

Liss did the same and followed her out. When they got to their car and truck, Liss hugged the shorter young woman. "You kick Randall a new one for me will ya?"

Danielle snorted, "That is if he will leave the barn."

Liss shook her head and started to get in her car, she then stopped, "Hey D…remember the talk on the monsters…that made me remember…when I was about 7... I think I remember this huge white Bigfoot that came out of my closet…he didn't scare me…made me giggle now that I remember it… what?" She noticed that Danielle was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Nothing…" Danielle then got into her truck and pulled out and drove off.

Liss stared at the red taillights of the fading truck. "D, I hope you work it out with him…I never saw you have it this bad…" Liss mumbled as she got into her car.

XXX

Danielle was watching a rather bad situation comedy on television, sitting on the couch, when she felt large strong hands on the back of her neck. She jumped as a long body pressed up against her back as Randall slinked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Her shoulders and neck was tense and hard under his fingers. She felt him beginning to rub her shoulders, massaging them with firm strokes. Unlike last time she didn't twist away, but welcomed it.

"Randall…." her voice broke some.

"Danielle," Randall's voice took on an unaccustomed tenderness and humbleness. "You know I'm sorry, right? What more do I have to say? I don't wanna fight with you."

"I know, Randall." Danielle turned to look at him. "But you really hurt me with the accusations…I want you to meet them…"

"I didn't mean… Danielle… I… I was a giant idiot. I get that," said Randall. He kissed her shoulder felling her shiver. "But…can you tell me _why_ you was so hesitant?"

Danielle sniffed and turned to look at him where he was sitting behind her on the couch. "I'm scared Randall. I'm scared that they might let it slip of what you are. Face it Randall…as human as you are to me…there are others that might not think so…I mean, you see the movies…the monster is usually always…" Danielle swallowed, "Killed…that's why I'm unsure of them…of any one meeting you. I love you…I don't want you taken away…"

Randall stared at her taking it in. why hadn't he known!? Why hadn't he? The answer had been there all the time… but had had been to scared…too worried that he would lose her…lose everything again. They had essentially been scared of the same damned thing! "Danielle…"

"I love you Randall…and I would love for you to met them…and no matter what they say…do…I will not give you up…" She reached out then and touched him. She had always loved to touch him. She ran her hands over his large wide and flat head. She touched his deep scar and dent on the side of his crest that was still healing and sensitive after even six months. Her hands moved to his long smooth fronds and brushed them back and he shivered. Her hands moved down to his neck and then narrow shoulders.

Randall then pressed his head to hers. "I'm sorry Danielle. When you think it best. One step at a time." He then did the same to her; he touched her cheeks with his large rounded fingertips, running the velvet soft ridges across her face. His hands going into her long thick and soft red brown hair, hair that had lightened to a brighter red in the coming spring and summer months. He ran his fingers through her hair, hair that he loved to touch and smell.

"I am too Randall…" she touched his face again. She loved him. She loved his wit, his sarcasm, his temper and even his clinginess. She loved how he seemed to _need_ and not just want her. Never had she thought she needed a man, and she was sure she didn't…but she herself _needed_ Randall, and no other.

"Danielle…" Randall's voice was now husky. She lifted her head, and his mouth descended on hers. She met the kiss eagerly, his thin but strong arms felt strong and firm around her as he pulled her closer to his body. She could feel his hands clearly against her back through the cotton shirt and suddenly the thin material was entirely too bulky. She wanted him, it was sweet torture to feel his mouth against her own, his sharp strong teeth nipping and scarping her lips and tongue. Randall was no longer shy, no longer needed coaxing.

Danielle smiled against his mouth before she kissed him. First, her hand trailed over his chest, the only warning he had was the wicked gleam in her eyes before she pushed him down on the couch, kissing him with all the longing and love she had.

Randall couldn't help himself but to respond most empathically. His arms, on their own accord, one set wrapped around her waist, the other cupped her head running the silky strands through his fingers as his mouth hungrily devouring hers, his long tongue sliding in and out of the warm depths. Each time was like the first. Hungry. Passionate. Tumultuous.

Danielle bent down to press a warm kiss to his lips and then down his long neck, nipping at the scales.

Randall's eyes closed at the feel of her silken lips against his skin, growling deeply as her tongue continued in the same path. His hands, which were holding her waist, were bunching the material tightly.

Danielle's boldness slid into shyness, as her shirt was pulled off. Here she was giving herself completely to him. It was both frightening and exciting. She never felt this way when she and her few past lovers were intimate.

Tentatively, she maneuvered his hands to the clasp of her bra and with deliberate delicacy Randall pressed kisses to her collarbone, conveying his reverence to her.

Randall turned them on the couch so she was on the bottom and he kissed her a little more deeply. Danielle moaned softly against his mouth. His kisses still left her breathless and it was a very welcome sensation. Her leg curled over his side and she rubbed her foot along the length of his body. He shifted so he was lying directly where he wanted to be as she turned her head to the side so he could lave his tongue along her neck and gently bite down on it.

The rest of her clothing soon fell to the floor and within seconds, Danielle and Randall were joined as one body, moving to the same rhythm as their heartbeats drummed in time. This was what it felt to be loved.

XXXX

Danielle lay in bed with Randall's long body presses against hers and wrapped around her. She was running her fingers along his back as his large head rested on her belly. She down at him and caught his eyes, noticing the contented look he had there. It made her feel wonderful that they had made up. She hated to fight with him. Though it was sometime inevitable, she still hated the fights. Danielle loved him like no other.

Randall growled softly in his throat, something that could be described as a half purr. He was happy that he had swallowed his pride. He was the one in the wrong; he jumped to a wrong conclusion and was cruel and mean to her. He had finally given in and went to her. He replayed his apology. It was weak, and he had jumping right into sex with her. He then closed his eye. No it was sex. The voiced apology was weak, but his make up wasn't. he had shown how sorry he was. Even when they moved their activities to the bedroom.

The way she talked to him, the why she loved him; it should that she forgave him. No one in his life, and he said this in complete honesty, had ever took the time to listen to him. Was that something everyone had? Someone to listen to them? Someone to trust? He had never had that. Not in a very long time. But with Danielle it was different. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, whether it was important or not, he knew that she would listen to him, and she would not hold anything he said against him…or at least for a very long time.

Randall loved listening to her as well. Whenever she got extremely excited about something her eyes would light up and she would talk faster than he had ever thought was possible. She tried so hard to speck proper English, slow and clearly, but when she got excited her accent slipped in and he sometimes had a hard time understanding her.

He too loved and needed her. More then she knew and more then he wanted to admit. He heaved a sigh.

"You alright Randall?" Her soft voice asked.

"Yea…you know…when ever you are ready…or feel that they are ready…"

"I think Liss might."

"What?" He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Trust me. I think…. she could handle it…" Danielle scratched under his chin and he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's sleep…I still have work and school tomorrow." She smirked some as Randall grumbled and twisted around and put his head up on his pillow and then pulled her close to his warm scaly body. She would think of a way so he could begin to meet more people. Her concentration was swayed as she felt the light caresses of Randall's lips pressed along the back of her neck. She giggled softly and caresses became soft, kisses stolen every few seconds until the couple drifted off to sleep, not once letting go of the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

**Shame shame on me for being so late with this, but I have been busy with other things. **

Chapter 5

XXX

Liss could see the change in Danielle. The happier step in her walk the silly little smile on her lips. In class Liss watched her closely and saw that Danielle was tapping her foot and wagging her pen as she chewed on her pencil happily. Liss chuckled. It seemed that Danielle and Randall have made up.

Randall Boggs.

Who was this guy? She had only met him on the phone and at Mardi Gras…and that had been in a costume. And even in her drunkenness…something was forever puzzling her…. that 'lizard' costume…it was too realistic to be leather and papier-mâché

And the fact that, he never took the head off…the fact that Danielle would never let them met in person. Danielle wasn't the horribly jealous and overpowering type to keep the few friends she had away from her boyfriends…then disappearing for the four days and lying…Danielle just wasn't like that.

Something was up. And Liss believed that it was enough. Either she tells her what was up…or she'll take an unexpected trip out there.

XXX

Danielle hurried through her last bit of paper work and filing. It had been a slow night for a Friday and they hadn't needed her out on the floor that she sometimes worked. She would be able to finish and hurry home when it was still being light. She had the next two days off and she was determined to spend them sleeping and spending time with Randall.

As she did a few quick stamps she hurried and typed the numbers in. Thanks to Randall her math had greatly improved and she was able to work much faster. She then smiled and put the files up and then turned the computer off. She grabbed her wallet and jacket and then clocked out. She hurried through the back and was then ambushed by Liss.

"Hey D…"

"Hey. You got another hour huh?" Danielle asked as she shifted her shoulder bag.

"Yep…but I'm on break. I'll walk ya to your truck." Liss smiled as she followed Danielle.

"Sounds good." They made it out the back and to the dented green truck that Danielle adored. "You know what else sounds good? Going home…taking a long hot bath…eating dinner and…."

Liss smirked, "And a roll around in the hay…" She hinted deviously.

Danielle went red, "Liss! My God! There is more then just…that…."

"Yeah…a lot more…" She grinned, "How much more?"

"You are worse then some guy you that?" Danielle growled as she pulled the door to the truck open.

"I never denied it." Liss then leaned up against the truck. "So…now that I've embarrassed you for the day…when can I met him?"

Danielle froze. "Uh…well…I talked it over with him and…"

"Great! I'll see you after work tonight! And he better be there…" Liss then got a hurt look on her face. "I mean…don't you trust me?"

Danielle groaned and then her head nodded. "All right…tonight…."

"Great D!" Liss chirped and had kissed her cheek and hurried back inside before Danielle could call after her.

Danielle's head fell against the steering wheel. It would have happened eventuality. Liss was very nosey and very determined to always get her way. Praying and hoping that all would go well Danielle started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot and made her way home.

XX

When she walked into the house the wave of odors of dinner reached her before she got to the kitchen. Bread bounded over to her and she patted her head and she made her way into the living room and then into the kitchen. She walked in, breathing deep in pleasure.

"Something smells amazing," she remarked seeing Randall at the stove. He turned his wide head at her and grinned in pride. "You know…I think I just about got this Jambalaya down."

"Oh…well it smells great Randall," said Danielle with a smile. "Need any help?"

"Well, can you set the table?" he asked.

"No problem." Danielle got out two plates and sets of silverware, laying them out on the

table. When she was done she walked back over to Randall and once again she wasn't able to keep her hands to herself as she ran her fingers up his back, touching the smooth scales, loving the feel of them, both velvety smooth and hard and nice and warm from his body heat. He wasn't a reptile, only had the look and traits of one. He was mammal through and through. His warmth and the habit of burning her up in the bed. She swore that he was part toaster sometimes.

Randall arched his back at her touch and his tail curled around her wrist. Danielle chuckled and then her lips caressed the side of his head. She smiled at him and kissed him again. "I'm goin' to grab a shower…" Her smile faded some. "Then…we got to talk…about Liss…."

Randall frowned some. "What about her?"

"I think that…."

"She's coming over huh?"

Danielle nodded. "She is. In about two hours…" She then took his head and kissed him. "No matter…. no matter what happens…I will still love you."

Randall's fronds flattened as his belly churned, he still kissed her back however. When she pulled away, he didn't want to let her go.

He sighed and turned the Jambalaya, trying hard to focus on fixing dinner and not to picture Danielle in the shower without much success.

When the rice and the shrimp and peppers and other bits was done, he spooned it out on plates as he heard Danielle come into the warm kitchen he looked up and his mouth went dry.

She'd changed into a fresh gray t-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans-shorts, which showed off her shapely legs to good advantage. Her longer damp hair curled enticingly around her face. Simple…but then she never needed anything more.

She didn't pay any attention to him as she got out two sodas.

It wasn't until she turned and looked at him questioningly that he realized he was staring.

"What?" she asked.

Randall only gave her a grin and a flash of mischief cross his face.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know," he said innocently. "I guess you'll just have to think of something."

XXX

After the wonderful meal of the Jambalaya that Danielle had drummed into Randall's skull ever since he had shown an interest in learning a few of the dishes, Danielle was washing the dishes. She was just about done when hands grabbed her sides tickling her.

Danielle screamed and shot away. "Randall!"

He appeared behind her laughing.

Danielle glared at him. "What's the big idea?"

"I just felt like it…you was standing there and it was just too temping."

"Yield not to temptation…."

Randall shook his head, "I never had much luck yielding to temptation." He smirked moving in on her then.

Danielle's hazel eyes widened, "Don't even think about it…" She warned.

"I'm thinking…"

Danielle then shrieked as he lunged toward her and she took off running through the house Randall hot on her heels. "How old are you?!" She screamed back at him as he chased her.

"Old enough to know that you're enjoying this too!" He taunted.

Danielle squealed and giggled hysterically as she darted around her attempts to escape.

Randall threw back his head and laughed maniacally as he chased her. It was very childish what they both was doing, running through the small house like two hyper active children, but it helped them forget for the short while the stress that Liss would be let in on their little secret.

She could help keep their world together…or break it.

"Eeeeek!" Danielle shrieked and the sound drove Randall on. He caught her as she slowed and began to wheeze. His arms wrapped around her and he twisted her and they tumbled onto the floor as his hands mercilessly tickled her sides and stomach. Danielle squealed and giggled hysterically as she squirmed and writhed in her attempts to escape. She began to gasp for air. Randall stopped and she pulled her inhaler out of her pocket and took a few heavy tokes on it. When her aching lungs stopped spasming out of control, she looked up at Randall as he leaned over her. The wild playful grin was gone and he had a soft look on his face that he saved for moments like this. He raised a hand and brushed her red auburn hair back and then leaned down and kissed her, ignoring the bitter taste of the inhaler medicine on her tongue.

Danielle's head wheeled as he kissed her and her arms went around his long thin neck. She let out a soft hmm when his forked tongue slipped into her mouth.

It took them both a few minutes to realize that Liss was knocking on the door. Danielle and Randall pulled away and looked at each other for a few seconds before Randall disappeared.

Danielle got up and answered the door.

Liss beamed and swooped in and hugged Danielle. "Ok! I'm here! Where is this Randall?"

Danielle was none too gentle as she pushed Lissette down on to the couch. "Hey…. Danielle…. what the hell?" She looked up at her unusually aggressive friend.

"Lissette…we have been close friends since high school…you know me…I know you…or I think I do…" Danielle began.

"You think? What's going on? Ever since you started dating this Randall guy…you have been acting very funny…." Liss looked confused and worried, her brow wrinkling.

Danielle sighed and the short red head regarded her tall friend. "I'll tell you...but only if you give me your word that you'll never tell anyone about what you see or hear tonight."

"But-"

"Promise me Lissette May Miller!"

Liss jumped at the strong commanding force in Danielle's voice. "I promise," she nodded and crossed her hands over her chest.

With worry and fear on Danielle's face she turned to the hallway. "Randall…"

Everything moved in slow motion to Liss as a outline of a 5 foot 5 creature appeared and slowly one cell at a time it seemed until Liss sat staring in a state of complete shock staring at a very large purple lizard with three pink tipped fronds, four arms four legs and a long light blue tail. He stared at her with bright intense green eyes that half glared at her. For the first time in a very long time, Liss was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Liss simply stared down at him in complete shock as he frowned at her and crossed all four arms and a foot tapped. "Well? You gonna scream or what?" His large mouth opened and Liss saw razor sharp teeth. Three things then went through her head. One was this was the costume at Mardi Gras…it _wasn't_ a costume…this guy is for real!' the second was 'how can Danielle kiss him and not get her lips sliced off', and the third was, 'Where does he hid his junk?'

What she said was…."Oh...my…God..." She stood up and took a step closer. "Is he for real?" she noticed that she was almost a good head taller then Randall.

"Yes, _he's_very much for real," Randall said with the attitude that he always shown with her on the phone.

"Yep…you're Randall all right…how…did you two really met?" Liss asked carefully, "I mean…" Liss blinked a couple of times. "The meeting in a coffee shop has to be a lie…I was hurt that she never tried to introduce me. Now I understand why."

Danielle's entire body had trembled. If Liss had freaked…. how were they to get out of this…what would have become of her and Randall. When she saw Liss pale but slowly became used to it she began to relax. After all Liss had met Randall in 'person' before.

Randall and Danielle looked each other and Danielle walked over and had Liss to sit down again. Then both Danielle and Randall her everything. Not just how he and Danielle met but how he came to be in the Human World, With the exception of details pertaining to their intimate, personal lives, nothing had been held back. The key was to try and make Randall seem as human as possible...to show Liss that he deserved to live as normal as he could without being turned into fodder for the media.

When the two had finished telling their tale, they sat in silence...allowing Liss to process it all as Danielle and Randall held their breath.

"You're actually 'involved' with him?" Liss asked, still trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"Yes," Danielle blushed but held her friends' gaze

"How...how does that even work?" There was an expression of genuine curiosity on Liss's face.

Danielle blushed furiously. "That's not really any of your business!"

Randall had only smirked. He then moved up closer to her. "I don't think that we need to stress on how important it is to keep your trap shut…. or else…" he added.

Both young women shot Randall a dirty look. "Randall!" Danielle pushed him some and he only grinned back at Danielle.

Liss rolled her eyes at the playful banter the two began but could not help smiling as she watched them. She marveled at how comfortable they were with each other...how they had transcended their obvious differences and come together in genuine love. Keeping their secret was imperative. She could not in good conscience allow their love to be ripped apart. She loved Danielle like a sister and she had seen such a welcome change in her normally stick in the mud friend. "Your secret is safe with me," she said to them getting their attention. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

They let out a breath they did not realize they had been holding. "Thanks."

Liss then stood up and walked over to Randall and tapped his crest and then grabbed his fronds.

Randall gasped and jumped back. "Hey!" He barked.

"Wow…you do have feeling in them!" Liss was looking at him wide eyed.

"Well yeah! They are attached to my head you crazy human! How about I pull your hair?!" Randall growled, feeling shocked at her boldness and a little violated at her just gabbing him like that.

"Grump…what's the big deal?" Liss asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Liss…it's part of him…it's like…umm if you grab your…" Danielle flushed and gestured to her own breasts.

Randall snickered, but nodded. "So…hands off!"

Liss looked back at Randall. "What are they really for?"

Danielle burt into giggles as Randall smiled slyly, "What do you think they're for?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I…..have no excuse….I am a very horrible person. * hides in shame ***

**Ok, so, this chapter is dedicated to two of pitbulllady's dreams that she had told me and others about. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Monsters, Inc or any of the characters in the movie. **

Chapter 6

Liss looked at Randall funny as he squirmed. The purple lizard monster was sitting on her couch in her apartment in Baton Rouge not five blocks away from the campus. He and Danielle had spent the night as Danielle was finally graduating. She had decided to drop being a veterinarian and move on to working at the zoo as a veterinary technician. She had sat down in March and decided this. She had been in collage for six years and only part time and had struggled the entire time. Having worked as a volunteer at the city's zoo for seven years, the other volunteers and the employees knowing her and she knowing the working of it; she had talked to the zoo curator and discussed her desire for an internship and so having more then the required two-year program and a focus of the in the elective courses of exotic animals the zoo was more then willing to take her.

So in April she had took the certification exam, the National Veterinary Technical Exam. Having gotten word in the beginning of May that she had passed, she began to get things set up for her graduation and application in at the zoo. Having been hired, as soon as she graduated, she would go in as apprentice still needing a substantial amount of on-the-job training as well

So now, so that Randall could 'attend' the graduation, Danielle and he had spent the night at Liss's. That morning after breakfast and as Danielle took a shower and got ready Randall had been squirming. In fact, his purple scales were duller. It was something Danielle had noticed right off but the monster had brushed it off, telling her that he was fine. He seemed slightly grumpy and irritable, but Liss and Danielle decided it was due to possibly being around a large crowd.

But the way he was now squirming and rubbing his back against her couch made it seem that he was very itchy. "Those Louisiana crabs getting to you Randall?" Liss snickered.

Randall stopped and sneered at her. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

Liss rolled her eyes and picked up her wooden backscratcher and passed it to him. "Here. Didn't know that Monster Lizards could get fleas."

Randall grabbed the backscratcher and got to town on his back. "No…. but I wouldn't put it past the Furs to have them."

Liss snorted in amusement. She started to say something when the door opened and Danielle came out. She looked a bit uncomfortable having had to wear dressy formal clothes under the smoky purple gradation gown that seemed to match Randall's main color and hat and gold tassel. Her long red brown hair was curled on the ends and she had a bit of powder on her face to take the shine away. She looked uncomfortable, but also excited and proud.

"Looking good D!" Liss said as she snapped a picture of her.

Danielle laughed, "Aren't you like going to get more later?"

"Yeah! But I get the first picture before you get all rumbled." Liss clicked another picture as Danielle rolled her eyes with a smile. Her brown hazel eyes went to Randall who had his green eyes on her. He was still scratching however. "Randall…. are you sure you're fine?"

He gave her a half smile and stopped scratching. "I'm good Toots. So, how do you feel?" he asked smiling.

"Happy, scared, excited...what don't I feel?" She giggled in nervousness.

Randall chuckled, "You look very nice." He lifted the purple gown. "You look very good."

She smiled at him and looked at the time. "Oh boy…Mom and Dad and the rest of the DeMarshes will be here soon…if not already there…."

"C'mon, I'm gonna drive you to campus. I'm sure that you and Randall are going to have some celebrating to do afterwards." Liss nudged Danielle and Randall's side.

"I'm sure we will." Danielle said with a blush and then glared at a grinning Liss and Randall.

Snickering, Randall slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek giving her a small nuzzle.

Danielle shook her head and put her hand on Randall's wide flat head. Her eyes widened. "Randall! Your skin…. it's really dry!"

"I know. It's why I'm so itchy!" He leered at her playfully, "Maybe you can rub some of that lotion of yours in later."

Giggling, Danielle rolled her eyes, "Maybe…." She jumped then when Liss popped up behind her and Randall and pulled them close.

"Say cheese!" Pointing at the camera she had set up on the counter. The blinding flash had both Danielle and Randall seeing spots.

XXX

Standing on the stage in the lovely purple gown alongside her fellow classmates, Danielle fidgeted. She could hear her heart beating, and anxiety began to sweep over her. She was graduating…

Her gaze wandered around the area; numerous parents were sitting in their seats, tears pricking at their eyes. Her father was one of them, of course. The very tall man with his dark brown hair that showed the red in it only in the sun was holding her stone faced mother's hand. The short stocky red headed woman had mix of pride and annoyance. Pride that her youngest was graduating and annoyed she had been denied seeing her daughter's mysterious boyfriend. Liss was beside them and even Margot and her children and Danielle's niece and nephew was there.

Suddenly, her thoughts were shattered, as something caught her attention. Danielle's brows knitted together, as she stared behind the rows of chairs to find a shadow moving about. While she was handed her diploma, she faintly smiled at him, but kept her gaze locked on the back of the room. The shadow had halted its smooth steps, as a pair of green eyes found hers.

Suddenly, as abruptly as the shadow had arrived, it swiftly vanished in a mere five seconds. Danielle smiled. How she wished, he could be right there with her. She knew there would be difficulties about being with Randall. She could not even enjoy something like this with him, but Danielle was determined not to let it get her down.

The ceremony felt like it went on forever. Finally, caps were thrown and celebration was running wild through the gym. After the processional back out of the gym…_must everything be so choreographed?_ Danielle thought as she was finally free to run from her family in the crowd to sneak a kiss to Randall who was in Liss's car. Her friend was going to taking him back to Danielle's house and join up with the DeMarsh family at the restaurant. Again she felt horrible but the understanding look in Randall's eyes only made it worse.

XXX

Danielle walked into the house and leaned against the door in exhaustion. Her cap was on her head and her gown was in her hands as well as her certificate and a few gifts.

"I remembered my own graduation….I think I had the same face. 'Thank god it's over…'" Randall snickered from the couch.

Danielle giggled as she walked over and sagged down beside him. "You read me that easy?"

Randall grinned. "That…and I went through almost the same thing." Randall then held up a cup of coffee, "Let's hear it for Doctor Danielle DeMarsh!" he said "Who finally kicked some serious ass and finished all her schooling…and because of me!"

Danielle stole his mug and took a sip before he could. She handed it back sniggering, "And there's your ego again. I just gave in. Besides…it'd be smarter then keep on struggling when I had all the credentials for a vet tech. and since I know the zoo like the back of my hand…and they still want one year of residency…and I will never have the Dr. title…"

"Do you regret it?" Randall asked running his hands though her hair.

"Well…. it would've been cool to be called Doctor…but it's a small regent…I'd miss the zoo…and well…my math was still below what they wanted for a full veterinarian. I'll go for second best." Danielle leaned back against Randall. "And I already have a job now at the zoo! But now…for two weeks…I can recharge my much-depleted battery!" She looked up at Randall, as she was leaning against him, not making him look taller then she being an inch taller, "And don't think that I've forgotten how you cut off most of my coffee supply, Mr Boggs," she said with only mock ferocity. "I had a feeling I would've finished even sooner if you hadn't cut me off and made me sleep."Randall grinned knowing full well that she was not angry with him. "I had to, Miss DeMarsh...I was getting twitchy just looking at you.""Were not," Danielle said sheepishly."Were too," he nodded, "And you could catch up on your reading and read those novels you brought over from the Monster World...but never got a chance to read," he added."And...other things..." Danielle said softly with a small both knew what she meant. She and Randall had a very healthy sex life since they started 'dating'...always in the mood and hardly able to keep their hands off of each other...but when Danielle had started her two and half months of cramming and tests and plus work and volunteering still at the Zoo, they were lucky if they had sex once a week, soon dieing off to were there was none.

And they both knew that though she had graduated, she would still be working two jobs and start her year residency, her and Randall's sex-life may became non-existent for awhile, making them both glad that she had a two week vacation because they was hanging on to their self-control by a very thin thread. It surprised Danielle to no end, never really caring for the intimate part of a relationship, to the part she had dreaded having sex…but with Randall it was all different…because not only was they lovers…. they were friends still. Hugging Danielle from behind, Randall nuzzled her shoulder and then neck, feeling her shiver before he finally could not take the waiting anymore. Leaning in, he murmured softly into his human girlfriend's ear. "Bedroom?" There was a soft growl to his voice and it sent shivers of delighted anticipation down Danielle's spine, her exhaustion disappearing in cloud of smoke"Bedroom," Danielle eagerly agreed.

XXXX

As was habit Danielle, though she was off for the next two weeks was up at 8 the next morning, Randall still asleep. However she had plans for a nap maybe later. She smiled as she made the coffee. _Ah the luxury of a nap, _she thought with a blissful smile. Her hazel eyes moved over to the post-it note on the calendar. It had a phone number to a cabin by a lake up in Hot Springs Village, Arkansas. It was in a gated community and a cabin that Liss and her family always go to, as it was very private. It was open for them if they wanted it for a week and half. Liss would go as she sweet-talked her parents to give her the key. Danielle was tempted, it would be a wonderful break and Randall just may enjoy it. It was a long drive…but would be worth it. She'll talk it over with Randall later.

After feeding Bread and Butter and picking up a muffin and pouring her coffee she started to go into the living room when she froze, her eyes wide. She knew her jaw dropped making her look like an idiot as she stared in mouth-open shock. "Randall!"

Randall was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He obviously just woke up and still had his sleepy eyed look. But that's not surprised Danielle.

He had huge sheets of peeling white dead skin hanging all over him, just like a lizard. He squinted at her, "What? You act like you've never seen a guy shedding his skin before!"

"You're shedding…"

"Yeah? Itches like hell too." He grumbled as he scratched.

Danielle put her coffee and muffin down, walking over to him. She lightly touched them. "Wow…. that's why you've been itchy and your scales dull…I never…."

"Thought I'd shed like this…well I do…" He said turning pleading eyes on her, begging with his eyes.

"Guess I have to wash sheets today…" Danielle was saying. She saw his look. "What?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

"What?!" She stared at him.

"A hand…to peel this shit off of me. It'd go a lot faster and your fingers are slimmer then mine." He heaved a sigh. "Please Toots? It really itches! I mean come ON! I don't see why it's such a big deal!"

Danielle giggled then and went and got a damp washcloth and she began to help him peel the skin off, running the cloth over his scales in some spots. "It's not that it's a big deal…just surprised me. But YOU will pick up your own skin."

He chuckled as he pulled a large sheet off of his chest. In the past it took almost two the three days and he never left the house. It was too embarrassing, and his past girlfriends never helped him. He remembered on saying it was gross and demeaning and just eww.

Females.

But now, he sighed in pleasure as Danielle straddled his back as he lay on his belly on the bed. It had took all day almost, but they had gotten it all off and she was now rubbing lotion into his much brighter scales. She was incredible. Sure she had gotten a laugh out of it at times, but she wasn't grossed out at all. He was a very fortunate lizard indeed.


End file.
